Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 January 2016
10:04 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Synesthesia 12:15 I'm totally confused now 12:17 Wildones im telling your master your not taking chat logs 12:17 Did you saw that saga game thread 12:17 Someone posted harsh game idea 12:18 Like Mature version of Bubble witch saga 12:18 Yes I saw that 12:18 The one with swear word 12:19 I saw it in recent wiki activity 12:20 Let's vote Chaney for "Check user" user rights 12:20 Whats check user 12:22 Im not supporting him 12:32 Can you come to scrubby dubby wiki chat 12:39 Oh my god 12:39 I am finally Chat moderator 12:47 Beware trolls, the troll hunter is in the town with only one goal 12:47 To clean this chat from evil users 12:49 Congratulations mega 12:50 Determinal users just watcg out 12:51 list of users who got chat bans 12:52 This requires much more activity from me 12:52 I need to watch the chat every now andvthen since the evil can attack any time 12:53 Especially trolls 12:53 Or users with Trillo in the username 12:55 So I must stay alert of users with Tr-lls, Kools and Fionas 01:28 Mega 01:28 Kick me as a test 01:28 I am a test subject 01:28 So Kick me (Just for test) 01:29 Please mega just kick me It would be an honour to be a test subject 01:29 No 01:29 Why 01:30 I just said I am just a test subject 01:30 I am saving the boot for real cases 01:30 Kay 01:30 BTW I am good now 01:30 Do you think I deserve a rank? 01:32 Do you 01:43 maybe not 02:03 http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/File:HD_concept.png 02:03 Ignore that 02:03 Posted accidentally here 02:48 Thread:309855 ? 04:24 Hey CC4569. 04:26 Chat mod? 04:43 What? 04:48 Candycrusher promote chatmod 04:48 Hey 04:48 Hi Dragon. 04:49 I just complete the game once again :) 04:49 So... You completed 1460? 04:49 Ages ago XD 04:50 I am waiting for 1476 04:51 I am still on 849. I lost interest in original CCS. 04:52 I hated 853 04:55 Oh hello 04:57 Hi 05:02 Gg 05:02 *Gtg 05:20 Hello 05:22 Oh bummer 05:23 First day as mod and I am requested to kick someone as test 05:23 Hello :) 05:23 Isn't that technically rank abuse, mega? 05:23 Hey I love coffee :D 05:23 Say that to Lord of the Wikia 05:23 He suggested it 05:23 I didn't done it 05:24 Uhh... What rank abuse? 05:24 Michael suggested mevtovkick him as test 05:24 *Me to Kick 05:25 Just saying, Lefty and Wildones said it is not allowed, even when the person wants it :/ 05:25 ^ 05:25 I knew it 05:25 Michael tried to arrange me demotion right after i get promoted 05:26 And I know Lefty won't hesitate to punish 05:26 *sigh* 05:41 poopie 05:44 Argh 05:44 COme back and you can taste my boot 05:45 Just when my chance came 05:45 Yes, first ban 05:45 Probably Sockpuppet 05:46 Houroso for sure. 05:46 Huora who? 05:46 Houroso. 05:46 He kept spamming about that word. 05:46 I am already creating puns for trolls 05:47 (orly) ? 05:47 Paskys is Paska 05:47 Well, I actually make names for trolls so I recognize them 05:47 And there we go... -_- 05:48 Pasknaama again 05:48 Just when I mentioned him 05:49 Paskanjauhaja wad here :D 05:49 What is Fiona's nickname? 05:49 Okay, I seriously stop with Paskys 05:49 Regular names are hard 05:50 Oh goodie, I just banned two users 05:50 Hiya guys. 05:50 hey 05:50 Hi Jake. 05:50 I probably call her as Fiffe 05:50 Named after one Youtuber I know 05:50 Fiffe?! o.o XD (rofl) 05:50 (rofl) 05:52 BTW 05:52 I am not home now. 05:52 I got into Farm heroes again 05:53 Currently I have all animals I can collect and I am on 524 05:54 BRB. 06:36 http://pasteboard.co/QhbSXUE.png 06:36 Illuminati confirmed in Bubble Witch 2 06:47 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 06:48 Hey 06:48 <3litecandycrusher> hey mega o/ 07:05 I got to ban 2 users today 07:06 Knock knock. 07:06 Who is there? 07:06 Chaney. 07:07 WHo chaney? 07:07 Chaney, the Samurott. 07:08 <3litecandycrusher> oh, hey chaney o/ 07:09 Hey 3lite. 07:28 fück lefty7788 07:29 fück emmaelise401 07:29 OK, what was that? -_- 07:30 I was just checking my mail, came back and this. 07:31 Thank goodness I wasn't the target 07:31 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, i was AFK, came back, and saw that too 07:31 Just came to check things 07:31 <3litecandycrusher> he's blocked now 07:33 <3litecandycrusher> and oops, i accidentally just opened a PM with wildonesbot (fail) 07:33 Like he gives answer for you 07:33 (fail) 07:33 *looks Wildones* He agrees me, does he? 07:51 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 2016 01 16